Never Eating Chocolate Again
by XxSwallowxthexknifexX
Summary: Soi Fon starts a new life and isn't too thrilled but maybe the carefree goddess can change that. M for later chapters
1. Restart my life

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

This is just a joke, isn't it?

Just a dream in my mind.

No, not a dream.

This is my nightmare

And I can never wake up.

Soi fon had just transferred to a new school in a new city with her father. The move had been made in hopes of starting a new life. It was all a joke. Soi didn't believe the move would change anything, wouldn't take back all those things _she_ said or erase all the memories Soi had. How could it? When the memories Soi had of _her_ took up the majority of the short girl's life. Those memories of a happy time were lost to the shadows of Soi fon's mind, lost to that painful part in time, when her Mother told her she never loved her.

As Soi fon walked with a certain grace in her steps towards her new school she looked up at the sky blankly. She didn't really want to think about anything, but found clearing her mind was difficult. All the stress of the move and starting fresh at a new school made her nervous though she refused to show it. After the incident Soi fon found that she had withdrawn into herself with no intention of letting anyone in, not even her dad. She kept a calm and cold look to herself to discourage anyone talking to her. _Friends?_ _Who needs them, they'll just get in my way._ That's what she told herself, cutting herself from the world.

When she arrived at the school she went directly to her homeroom class avoiding the gaze of other students. Her classmates seemed rather disappointed when they met her but Soi fon didn't really care. By the time the first bell rang the other teenagers already discarded Soi as a pointless effort. A few tried to talk with her but she extinguished any conversation.

At lunch the raven-haired girl found herself wandering the school aimlessly not really knowing what else to do with herself. She wasn't hungry and to be honest the loud lunchroom made her uneasy so she had hoped to find somewhere else more peaceful. That's when the 17-year-old girl ran into her. Literally.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!?"

"what? ow…" Soi fon rubbed her bum slightly. _That's what I get for not paying attention to where I'm walking, _Soi scolded herself.

The short girl's cool gray eyes looked up into a pair of concerned golden yellow ones. They belonged to a tall slender girl with dark skin and… purple hair!?

Soi fon couldn't help but gawk at the senior causing the slightest blush to appear on her face once she had realized what she was doing. She jumped up scrambling to grab her books and papers, face averted to the ground.

"uh, let me-" The beauty began but was interrupted.

"I'm so sorry!" Soi fon bowed swiftly and without another word took off.

"Hey Yoruichi!" A man with sandy blonde hair called as he walked up to his friend. "who was that?" he inquired.

"I don't know…" Yoruichi replied still perplexed by what had taken place. She couldn't help but think the shorter girl was cute the way she scrambled and blushed but didn't really get to say much. Yoruichi had run into the girl knocking the poor kid flat on her ass and she didn't even get a name or anything.

"What!? Oh god!" The man looked up to the sky in terror.

Yoruichi looked at the scruffy man with a frown.

"The hell Urahara?"

Said man looked at his friend.

"YOU don't know a girl's name, we're going to get struck by lightning any minute!"

At this she frowned. It wasn't that she didn't get the girl's name, she didn't get a chance!

Urahara laughed lightly as he continued to tease her, "Biggest play girl on campus couldn't even get a girl's name, oh how the great have fallen"

"Shut up! I got her name" Yoruichi lied, "and I got a date so technically I'm ahead of myself from last year."

Yoruichi mentally kicked herself in the ass for that. She just hated it when people, even her childhood friend, made those sorts of comments. It made the cat-like girl very defensive and she would lie just to have her win.

"oh did ya now? Then what was it" Urahara eyed the darker women suspiciously knowing she was lieing.

"Wouldn't you like to know," was all she said as she turned to continue towards her class knowing she would be late for sure now.

"Well when's your date?"

"Friday"

"oh really? Where are you going?"

"We haven't decided yet," the Shihouin women replied getting irritated by the interrogation.

Urahara simply smiled in defeat, maybe his friend had been able to get a date out of the smaller girl. She is very talented and persuasive after all at capturing the hearts of others. The goddess was also very talented in breaking them. The man just shrugged and put on his favorite-stripped hat, he really didn't care about the drama of it all.

"Wait up Yoruichi!" he called but she wasn't slowing down for anyone.

As embarrassing as it had been, Soi fon was actually somewhat grateful for running into the older women, if she hadn't she never would have realized the time and she would have been late for her second class, chemistry, which she had remotely been looking forward too.

As she walked into the class and took a seat the teacher had begun row call. About half way through, the door had swung open and in walked none other than Yoruichi and Urahara. The teacher, not impressed, mumbled some in coherent words before stating, "I'll be seeing you both after class." Then with a brief pause she added, " not a good start to the new year Miss Shihouin. "

Soi Fon recognized the darker women immediately and as the women scanned the class with her golden peers Soi averted her eyes.

So this is the first chapter and yes I know, its starting off a lot like others with the school popular/not so popular thing going on but I couldn't resist. I hope you like it but if you don't oh well, maybe next time.

Anyways, I look forward to any constructive criticism to help me improve and please review.

I'll even accept flames from those childish people who have nothing better to do. XD


	2. Numb Goddess

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach

Numb Godddess how does it feel?

To be twisted by nature

Twisted by fate

How does it feel to never be pained?

Does it feel plesant?

Does it feel sweet?

Or does it make you cringe

Knowing you're a freak?

Yoruichi had noticed her immediately, way in the back, that shy girl she had bumped into earlier. As she took her seat a row beside the girl she couldn't help but wonder if this happening should be considered lucky or not. On one hand she could probably actually get a date with the girl like she had claimed but on the other, Urahara might find out she lied.

No it wasn't that he would get mad at her for it, but she hated the thought that she would lose to him like that. Especially after she put up such a good fight. Besides this could prove to be entertaining. Yoruichi grinned with a glance over to her new plaything contemplating how she would go about this and when to act.

By the end of class Yoruichi had found out that the girl's name was Soi fon and that noone had successfully held a conversation with the girl all day though many tried. Even that bright and bubbly girl Orihime couldn't get the short girl to warm up to her. When Yoruichi overheard this she caught Urahara glance at her suspiciously. Regardless her spirit had not broken, now she was even more determined.

As the class cleared out Yoruichi and Urahara remained behind, awaiting their punishment. Oddly enough though the teacher seemed to be in a good mood and sent them on their way with a warning. It _was_ the first day of school after all.

Yoruichi bolted out of the classroom knowingly though she couldn't help but to make a quick shoulder check to see if the blonde man had stayed behind like he usually did to talk science with the teacher, luckily he did. Now Yoruichi had an hour spare to hopefully find Soi fon, work her magic and get that date.

Yoruichi ran through the school only stopping when a teacher appeared, finally after about 10 minutes, she found her. Under a tree alone in the field, far away from anyone was Soi fon. As Yoruichi walked up to the girl stealthily she couldn't help but have the urge to wrap her arms around the younger women. Something about the girl appeared so distant and broken. It made the cat-like women want to reach out just to see if she could brush it even a little for she herself had never really known such feelings, not like 'normal' people.

Yoruichi was a very carefree person and even though there were things she was told should bother her, it simply didn't. Her family situation was the typical, 'I had everything I wanted except for my parents.' Something many would cry over, Yoruichi found that it didn't bother her, how do you miss something you never had, right? People had told her that she should still have some form of longing, some sadness, but she couldn't bring herself to feel affected by it, not even as a child.

Due to this numbness, the goddess had found that whenever people presented themselves with such strong emotional pain she couldn't help but envy it, she wanted to touch it, feel what they felt. It was twisted and sometimes it even _frightened_ her. Had she really always been so numb? Not even she knew the answer to that, she could not recall anything from as far back as she could remember that had affected her so deeply, that she would ache from it, all she had was a sick fascination with the idea of it.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Soi fon was sitting peaceful, enjoying the silence of the field when suddenly she noticed a figure out of the corner of her eye. _Who's this now? _Was all she could think.

"Hey, I'm Yoruichi, we briefly met this morning!" The older girl smiled cheerfully at Soi who simply stared at her blankly.

"..and I noticed we both have chemistry together" Yoruichi continued with a pause to see if she could get any response out of the black haired girl.

"And?" was all she got.

"And I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me Friday!" the goddess finished confidently. She was sure she would get a reaction out of this but it proved futile. Nothing. No surprise, no anger, no joy, just blank. This girl was heavily guarded.

"I don't even know you" Soi said simply but in her head… _What the hell!? Who does this girl think she is? I just met her and she wants to go on a date, she doesn't even know if I'm a lesbian! _As perplexed by the goddess as she was, she found she admired the women's odd ability of being able to express herself so freely. _Isn't she afraid?_

"Which is all the more reason to go on a date with me! Isn't that the purpose of it?"

"Not really…"

"C'mon it'll be fun"

"No"

"Why?"

"I already told you!" Now Soi was getting irritated.

"Well what about coffee?"

"That's the same thing!" Soi fon's voice was getting increasingly louder.

At this Yoruichi stopped and grinned. _Finally got some emotion out of her._

Soi fon stopped while looking at the grinning girl as she realized what had happened, she had slipped up. The ever so slightest blush appeared on her face causing her to frown at the defeat. With that she stood up, grabbed her stuff and turned to walk away.

As Soi fon walked she noticed she had another shadow but chose to ignore it. Into the school and down a hallway was as far as she got before the new shadow made a move.

The short women halted abruptly as an arm outstretched in front of her, placed on the nearby wall. She glared at the dark-skinned women who almost had her pinned without even touching her.

"What?"

"You didn't answer me" Yoruichi replied simply.

"I'm not obligated to"

"Why do you insist on being so difficult?"

"You're the one being difficult" Soi fon could feel her temper rising. Just why was this damn women being so persistent, what did she care?

"All I want is to get to know you" Yoruichi said innocently but Soi fon could practically taste the venom dripping out of her words, the goddess was up to something.

"Why?"

"Because you interest me"

"That doesn't answer anything"

"Okay then, because I think your hot," when Yoruichi said this she was sure to whisper it into Soi's ear causing the short girl to blush fiercely despite her effort not to. At this Yoruichi grinned mischievously.

For the first time cool gray eyes met glowing yellow ones and the two starred intently. Soi fon examined the cat-like woman's eyes as if searching for an answer to her odd behavior, as well, she was also desperately trying to come up with something to say but she REALLY didn't expect that, she was drawing a blank for a comeback to that resentfully flattering comment.

"Are you going to let me take you out yet?"

"I'll think about it" she replied in defeat. _WHAT!? What do you mean you'll think about it! NO! The answer is no! _The raven-haired girl averted her eyes to the side while she argued with herself mentally. The answer seemed to be enough for the goddess though.

"Good, I look forward to it!" and with that the purple-haired playgirl walked away leaving a confused and partially flustered Soi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Though the two girls were in a couple of the same classes together, such as art, not a single word was exchanged between them. Soi fon was grateful but oddly she had this creeping feeling of disappointment and then, doubt. There were a couple of times she would nervously glance over to Yoruichi, watching her socialize with all the other students and playfully flirt with them.

It made her jealous. And even more, disappointed with herself. For a woman she had only met today the short girl had felt strongly drawn to her. She longed for that sort of attention from the goddess, though she hated to admit how the cat-like women affected her. It made her feel vulnerable again, just when she thought she had control, it was ripped out of her grasp and dangled infront of her, like a reminder. _You will never reach it_.

Soi walked home quietly, though her mind was anything but silent. She went over the day's events over and over again trying to reason with it, but she failed. How easily her shell had been broken by an overly flirtatious woman with malicious intent!

Soi frowned as she clawed deeply to change her outlook on Yoruichi so as to hopefully have a better defense against her next time. _If there is a next time…_the raven-haired girl thought with a tinge of sadness as she entered her house.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2! What do you guys think so far? Entertaining?

I'm doing my best to keep them in character and I think I'm doing a good job with it but then again I can't entirley tell.

Anyways, Read and Review!


End file.
